


Experiment

by itsCaravel



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel
Summary: “Hey, Croix,” she sat up, crossing her legs and leaning forward. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”





	Experiment

It was a cool winter evening at Luna Nova, and the school was mostly empty for the holidays. Snow fell gently outside the window.

Croix sat at Chariot’s desk, working on an assignment that had been given for the winter break. Chariot herself was lying on her bed, wrapped up in a blanket like a jelly roll, reading a comic. Chariot’s roommates had gone home for the holidays, as had Croix’s; the two of them were two of the only students remaining at Luna Nova. Neither of them had families to go home to.

Not that either of them were particularly broken up about it. They had each other’s company, after all.

It had been a fairly quiet evening. Chariot had worn herself out playing in the snow, so she was much less energetic than she normally would be at this hour.

Chariot finished her comic and rolled over with a sigh, facing Croix. “I’m tired,” she whined.

“Then go to bed, Chariot,” said Croix without pity.

“But you’re still awake.”

Croix rolled her eyes. “So? I’m busy.”

Chariot flopped around dramatically. “But that’s not even due for over a week…”

“This is why my grades are better than yours. You procrastinate too much,” Croix smirked.

The response she got was an angry pout.

Croix closed her book and sighed. “If I stop working, will you stop whining?”

Chariot sat up. “Yes.” If she had a tail, it would be wagging.

Croix waved her wand and dimmed the candlelight from the desk. She scooted out from the chair and walked over to Chariot’s bed and sat down. Chariot shifted to be sitting next to her and leaned her head on Croix’s shoulder. “Donk.”

“You’re going to knock off my glasses again,” said Croix, smiling.

“Maybe you should get contacts, then.” Chariot sat back up. “Why isn’t there like, magic laser eye surgery, anyway? Wasn’t there that famous lady with the medical magic? Cantaloupe?”

“ _ Cavendish _ .” Croix corrected. She sounded annoyed but was trying to suppress a giggle. “Beatrix Cavendish. At least make a cursory attempt at remembering the names of the Nine Witches.”

“Right, her,” said Chariot. “Why didn’t she fix everyone’s eyes?”

Croix shrugged. “Probably she had better things to do. Maybe eyes are too complicated. I think one of the professors said that there’s a bunch of surgeries that magic can’t do.”

“That’s dumb,” Chariot flopped over the other way. “Magic should be able to do anything.”

“Well, it can’t.”

“When we’re older, I’m going to invent a spell to fix your eyesight.”

“You’re not allowed to cast any magic at, on, or near my eyes. Remember when you tried to fix my glasses the last time they broke, and you started a fire?”

Chariot pouted. “I don’t even understand how this school could catch fire at all. It’s made of rocks.”

The two of them sat in silence for a bit. Chariot was still lying around, and Croix leaned back against the wall beside the bed.

Eventually, Chariot broke the silence. “Hey, Croix,” she sat up, crossing her legs and leaning forward. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Croix was caught entirely off-guard by that question. “W-what’s this, all of a sudden?”

“Well, I was reading a romance novel the other day, so I was thinking about it. And I’ve never kissed anyone, so I was wondering if you had.”

Croix sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Who would I have kissed? There aren’t any boys here.”

“I guess that’s true,” Chariot turned against the wall, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back.

There was another brief silence before Chariot spoke up again. “I don’t really get it, honestly.”

“Get what?” Croix asked.

“Like...kissing boys, or whatever. In the stories there’s always some lady who’s way into a man, and she’s like, totally obsessed with him. I can’t imagine that being me.” She sighed. “I wonder what it’s like to be in love.”

“Haven’t your trashy novels taught you?”

“I dunno, I don’t think they’re accurate. They’re always like, ‘well, your heart will race, and you’ll blush, and you’ll think about them all the time and want to spend time with them, and kissing them feels like the most incredible thing in the world, and you want to see them naked…’”

Croix blushed. “What kinds of books are you  _ reading _ ?”

Chariot entirely ignored the question. “Anyway, I’ve never thought that way about a boy. Not even the perfect ones in the stories.”

Croix sighed and leaned back. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Chariot.”

When Chariot didn’t respond for a while, Croix looked over at her. She was more contemplative than Croix had ever seen her before. “Chariot?” No response. “Hey, Chariot!”

That startled her. “Sorry, what?”

“What are you thinking about? You look like how you look during a maths quiz,” Croix teased.

“Oh, uh, nothing, I guess,” Chariot said with a small blush. “I was just...thinking.”

“That’s unusual for you.”

“Wow, shut up!” Chariot pouted. “Anyway, uh...can I try something?”

Croix grimaced. “That depends on what it is. If this is going to lead to more fires…”

“No, no! No fires!” Chariot waved her arms frantically.

“What is it, then?”

Chariot fidgeted with her hands for a bit. “Um...can I kiss you?”

Another question that caught Croix extremely off-guard. She stammered for a bit before collecting herself enough to get out a coherent word. “Why?!”

“I just wanna see something!”

Croix’s face was beet red, and Chariot’s face felt about the same way. The two of them were facing each other now, though Chariot was having difficulty making any sort of eye contact, and Croix wasn’t good at that at the best of times.

After what seemed like hours, Croix finally said something. “F-fine. But make it quick.”

“Um. Okay. I’m gonna…” Chariot turned herself to fully face Croix, kneeling, and Croix did the same. Chariot slowly leaned forward and felt her heartbeat getting faster. Croix closed her eyes as she blushed even more than she already was. Chariot closed her eyes as well and she felt her lips gently press against Croix’s. Her lips were soft and warm.

Chariot pulled back, still red in the face and now somewhat disoriented. Croix slowly opened her eyes and seemed about as dazed as Chariot.

“How...did it feel?” Chariot asked eventually.

“Um,” Croix bit her lip. “I’d, uh,” She floundered. “Did...did you find out what you wanted to?”

Chariot nodded. “I...think so.”

“What was it?”

Chariot swallowed. “Well, it’s the way that love is always in the romance novels. I was thinking about the way things are supposed to feel, and...I realized that I’ve never felt that way about boys, even before coming to Luna Nova.” Chariot averted her eyes again. “I, um. Realized that. The way they describe being in love...that’s the way I feel when I’m with you.”

If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming from Croix’s ears. “You- you’re-”

“I’m sorry!” Chariot suddenly shouted. She looked like a puppy that had been caught misbehaving. “I shouldn’t have done that. Are you...mad at me?”

Croix took a few seconds to process everything so far. “No! No, it’s okay. I…” She blushed and scratched the back of her head. “I liked it,” she said in a small voice. “When you kissed me, I mean. It felt...really nice.”

Chariot let out a breath she’d been holding. “Then…” she started, “...can I kiss you again?”

Instead of a reply, Croix leaned forward and kissed Chariot.

\------

Later that night, the two of them were lying down together, holding hands and staring at the bottom of Chariot’s roommate’s top bunk.

“Are girls allowed to date each other?” Chariot asked.

“I think it’s called being a lesbian,” said Croix. “When you don’t like boys, but you like girls. One of the textbooks said that Jennifer was a lesbian.”

“That’s pretty cool. I guess I’m a lesbian.” Chariot thought for a bit. “I wonder if there are any other lesbians here.”

“Me, I guess,” said Croix. “I’ve never really thought about it, but… I don’t think I really like boys, either.”

“Do you think that the library has any books about it?”

“What, are  _ you _ going to start going to the library?”

“Hey! I go to the library! Sometimes. When you make me,” Chariot pouted.

“Well, maybe we can look tomorrow. But for now, we should sleep.”

“Yeah,” said Chariot. She paused for a bit as she glanced at the clock next to her bed. The minute hand had just hit twelve. “Joyeux Noël, Croix.”

Croix smiled. “Buon Natale, Chariot.”

And the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the children are gay
> 
> by my extremely haphazard estimations, chariot and croix would've been at luna nova in about the late 90s/early 00s. this isn't super relevant, it was just something i kept in mind when writing this.
> 
> also writing baby charoix is cute and good but. then i remember what happens to them eventually
> 
> the poor gay babies. gaybies.


End file.
